Making You Love Me
by BitterSweet Temptations
Summary: Picture-Perfect Ino is falling for the wrong guy, sweet Sakura is falling for a bad boy, innocent Hinata likes the school rebel and carefree Tenten is in love with the filthy rich icecube! Oh Kami-sama help these girls out! Full summary inside!NT SS SI NH


**Hello fellow reviewers! This is my new story! It's NejiTen story, but don't worry there'll be plenty of Naruhina, SasuSaku and ShikaIno! No flames please! I hope you enjoy and review your feedback!**

**BOLD-INNER**

_ITALIC-THINKING _**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would be a love story by now, ahahaha.**

**I've changed the characters a tad bit. For Tenten, Shikamaru and Sasuke I changed their eyes. Tenten and Shikamaru's are now olive green. Sasuke's eye are now permanently into his sharingan form. Sorry!**

**Summary: Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten are the four most popular girls in school, they could have any boy just within their grasp, but when four mysterious boys arrive to their school and they're popularity soon rivals Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten's their forced to win back their thrown. Thing is... Picture-Perfect Ino's falling for the wrong guy, sweet Sakura's falling for a bad boy, Hinata likes the school's rebel and carefree Tenten's in love with a filthy rich icecube! Oh Kami-sama help these girls out! NejiTen , ShikaIno, SasuSaku and NaruHina.**

* * *

><p><strong> Bittersweet Temptations<strong>

**Making You Love Me**

"Morning guys!" Sakura greeted as she ran up to their secret meeting place. Her three best friends sat chatting. It was weird having a secret meeting place, but Ino insisted because of the intense number of fan boys that stalked them everyday. Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Ino were the most popular girls in school. At first it was normal, but then it got out of control as the fan boys grew to a frightening number.

"Forehead girl, you're finally here! Now, we have to fight to get through!" Ino complained as she pulled herself up and dusted her rather short school skirt. Ino was the most popular with the boys, getting lots of attention with her golden blonde hair and slim body. She wore cloths that were just a bit small for her, but she liked making a statement. Being the confident girl she was she wasn't afraid of standing up for what she believed in.

"Sorry, I woke a little late!" Sakura laughed, sheepishly as she scratched her bubblegum pink hair. Sakura was the unique and creative one out of the four. Her bubblegum pink hair to her jade green eyes made her stand out among the rest, but she was rather short-tempered and knew how to pack a punch. The girl had to meet early just to get to school on time! Even walking between classes gave them a hard time.

"It doesn't matter. We're going to have to sprint!" Tenten sighed as she grudgingly stood up. Tenten was the tomboy among the rest, always seen playing sports and doing her extreme talent of lacrosse. Many of the school's sports teams wanted her on their teams, usually bribing her with many things. She had charms too; a caramel complexion from being out in the sun, pretty olive eyes that glimmered, and rich brown chocolate hair that were in big buns on top of her head.

"Not again…" Hinata groaned, quietly. Of course, her friends noticed, having known Hinata for four years, they've come to learn how to hear out her quiet murmurs. It's a good thing that she's more confident now. Most of the fan boys like her because of her sweet and innocent attitude; she was probably the only one who wouldn't have done anything if a boy were to offend her. She was cute and pure, with her long blue-ish locks, beautiful pale lavender eyes, creamy skin and luscious red lips. She was a mere copy of the princess Snow-White.

"C'mon Hinata, it's a good workout for your body!" Tenten reasoned as she gave her a reassuring smile.

"Not to mention it sculpts your perfect body!" Ino added. She gave a flip of her blonde hair and started for the school entrance with the rest of the girls.

"I-I guess so, but I can't run as fast as you guys…" Hinata trailed off as she stared at the ground, shyly.

Sakura grinned, "Sorry, Hinata. I'll come earlier tomorrow!"

15 minutes later the foursome were trying to catch their breath in the classroom, giggling and laughing. They walked to their usual seats in the back corner and sat down in a semi-circle. Their classmates died to sit with them, and if you were part of the circle you were officially part of their group. Soon, more people arrived and gave the group waves and friendly smiles, as for the boys, they were drooling and flirting in the cheesiest ways.

"Look, the heartbreakers are in their little group again. Sometimes I just wanna arrive early and steal their spots. They won't look so tough then, huh?" A girl with spiky red hair and thick black horn-rimmed glasses muttered enviously. Her name was Karin and she was the main hater of Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten, even going as far as giving them a nickname, 'Heartbreakers'. Her group consisted of the tough yet manly Kin, a dumb blonde Misaki, and a relatively quiet girl Ayame.

"Ugh, looks like Karin is up to morning envy already." Ino noted, rolling her icy blue eyes.

"She's jealous, is all." Tenten shrugged as she leaned back on her chair with her hands behind her neck. Sakura and Hinata agreed, while Ino glared at Karin. Suddenly, a girl that looked like Hinata popped up beside Tenten, scaring Tenten and causing her to fall.

"Hey guys!" She squealed.

"What is wrong with you Hanabi?" Tenten growled as she dusted herself up and heaved the chair back up as well. Hanabi giggled and muttered a quick 'sorry'.

"Hanabi, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, Hanabi glanced at Hinata and smiled.

"Why I came to see you big sister!" She yelled causing many of Hinata's classmates to turn at the commotion.

"O-oh really?" Hinata smiled, sheepishly, trying to quiet down her mischievous sister.

"Hanabi, get to the point." Sakura chuckled as she ruffled the young Hyuuga's hair. Hanabi loved being center of attention and being the polar opposite of her older sister, Hinata, she usually got it.

"Humpf, Sakura oneesan's no fun!" Hanabi pouted, childishly. "Anyway, I came to tell you some gossip I heard today."

"Oh! Did I just hear the word gossip?" Ino perked up from examining her nails. She leaned as Hanabi smirked.

"What's in it for me?"

Tenten scowled at the young Hyuuga's smarts, "Nothing."

"Well, I guess no gossip for you then!" Hanabi smirked as he turned to walk away, but only to be stopped by the queen gossiper, Yamanaka Ino.

"W-wait, Hinata will do your chores for a week!" Ino bargained, pulling a helpless Hinata close. Hinata glared at Ino, while Ino gave her a pleading expression.

"Hah! My servants can already do that for me." Hanabi snickered. "But… my room does need sweeping."

Hinata sighed as she looked at Ino's pleading expression and gave a forced small smile, "Fine, for a week tops."

"Okay!" Hanabi agreed, happily. She motioned for the girls to come closer.

"This better be good!" Tenten sighed as she came closer to hear this 'special' gossip. The child genius, Hanabi, always found gossip one way or another. Whether it was from secret teacher affairs or hook ups in the janitor's closet, she found out either way. Using her brains and blackmailing the poor victims. Good thing she hadn't gotten herself in some real trouble yet.

"Well, I heard today that we would be getting some new students! Apparently, they're four hot boys and filthy rich." Hanabi drawled.

"Pshaw! No, need for that. I've got my standards set, and my top priority this year is to get top of the class." Sakura snorted, eyeing Hinata. Hinata was really smart and got top of the class each time, Sakura and her had a silent battle for top class, but never showed any sign of jealousy or hard feelings.

"Don't mind Sakura, she's a prude." Ino quickly waved it off before leaning in again. "And what are their names?"

Hanabi smirked, "Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru and-"

The bell rang as students scurried back to their classes. Hanabi gave a peace sign before scurrying away. Tenten, Sakura and Hinata turned around, while Ino jumped with joy, excited with new arrangement of boys she could choose from.

"Hello class," Kurenai-sensei greeted. "I'm glad to say that we have some new students!"

The class cheered. Everyone began to whisper and gossip about this going off to they're little circle of friends.

"The moment of truth." Ino breathed as she whispered to her friends. Sakura giggled and slapped Ino on the back playfully, but Ino was groaning in pain.

"You are so shallow, Ino-pig!" Sakura laughed as Ino huffed, rubbing her back.

"Quiet down class," Kurenai-sensei gestured as she motioned for the four mysterious boys to enter. The first one was a tall lanky boy; his eyes were half-lidded, but shown olive pupils. His hair was strangely long and held in a big pony on top of his head, forming a pineapple almost. He also had a caramel complexion, matching Tenten's. The next one was blonde, tan and blue-eyed. His blonde hair was spiky and his eyes shown of ocean blue, he had strange markings on his cheeks, almost like tattoos, he was smiling big and wild. He was tall yet, skinny. Another came in that made the girls swoon simultaneously. Pale skin and red eyes caught the girl's attention, this perked Sakura. She was almost the same as him, having weird pink hair and strange jade eyes! He had a board chest and was tall like the rest. The last one came in, earning a gasp from Hinata. He had long chocolate brown hair that was tied in a low pony that hung loosely in the back. He had pale skin, matching pale eyes and tall just like the rest.

"Now, girls and boys these are our new classmates, may you each introduce yourselves?" The boys stared in jealousy, while the girls stared in lust and their eyes starry.

"Shikamaru Nara." He drawled in sleepy voice that appeared sexy to many of the girls.

"Uzumaki Naruto! You better remember that!" Naruto shouted as he smirked at the reaction he got.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke muttered, quietly. This got the girls on a riot, swooning and calling out confessions, shamelessly. Kurenai had quiet them down again to introduce the last member of the foursome.

"Neji…Hyuuga." All eyes turned to Hinata as she blushed and looked down.

"HINATA YOU'RE MARRIED?" A boy yelled loud and clear. This silenced the room as Hinata blushed as red as a tomato. The class started laughing and Kurenai-sensei couldn't stop them. They were going wild at just a small predicament! It wasn't even true.

_Is this really happening to me right now? What an embarrassment! I knew Hanabi was up to something today! _Hinata thought as she looked to her friends who were glaring at her classmates.

Her friends seeing Hinata's embarrassment decided to help out. Ino slammed her hand on her desk as hard as she could. This silenced the classroom yet again. Nobody wanted to face an angry Ino.

"You all better shut up and let Hinata explain herself," Tenten growled as she stood up too, pushing herself up so fast, knocking the chair down. "Or better yet you, you explain yourself!" Tenten shouted as pointed a finger accusingly at Neji. Sakura had already snaked herself between a raging Ino and Tenten to Hinata who was frightening close to fainting.

"N-no, I-it's okay, Tenten, Ino." Hinata pushed herself up and looked at the whole classroom. "Neji's m-my, my… cousin."

And with that Hinata fainted.

* * *

><p>When poor Hinata awoke, she found herself in the nurse's office, her head throbbed a lot, but she figured it was just the blood rushing to her head when she was blushing of embarrassment! As her vision got better she noticed she was surrounded by her friends Sakura, Tenten, and Ino. They all smiled and gave a relieved sigh.<p>

"Hinata, your awake, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked as she gently helped Hinata up from her laying position.

"I'm fine, sorry about today; I didn't know Neji was moving to my school so fast." Hinata apologized, she sheepishly scratched her cheek.

"Its fine, the one who's really at blame is that dog boy, Kiba. He's getting shunned a lot by your fan boys already!" Ino chuckled. "And who've been stupid enough to get mixed up that the guy's last name would replace the girl's last name if a couple gets married!"

The girls giggled at this.

"The thing is me and Ino caused such a huge commotion that we got detention for a week." Tenten groaned as she slammed her head on the table.

"It's my entire fault." Hinata's eyes fell and she twiddled with her fingers, something she did when she felt nervous, guilty or scared.

"Hinata, don't blame yourself," Sakura reassured. "As a matter of fact I should have stood up for you too."

"No, no one should've stood up for me! I-I could've just said the fact that me and Neji were just cousin's, but…"

"If it makes you feel better we could all volunteer for detention?" Sakura suggested. Tenten and Ino perked up at this. They hated cleaning up the art room sense it was usually covered in paint and really messy. It would be nice getting a hand or two, especially if it was your best friends.

"That's a great idea!" Ino agreed. Hinata laughed and nodded as Ino and Tenten high-fived, but the happy moment was ruined when the girls noticed four guys standing by the doorway. No doubt it was the new guys. Caught right in the moment too, Hinata was just about to get up and leave!

"Hinata, it's your cousin and his friends." Sakura whispered as she motioned the girls to leave Hinata alone. They exited the room leaving some time to sort things out with Hinata and her cousin, Neji.

"Hinata," Neji nodded as a greeting. Hinata nodded back, she looked away not meeting her cousin's eyes. To be honest she was afraid of her cousin Neji, he was an overachiever and a prodigy. At age 9 he won more awards then Hinata could count, her father always compared Neji to her and she despised it, every bit of it. Her will power to overcome him was incredible, but Neji would always win in the end anyway. So, she gave up.

Neji glanced at her and stiffly asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Hinata said, softly. She looked up just in time to see Naruto slapping Neji hard in the back. This frightened Hinata as she squealed and covered her face.

"Would you lighten up a bit? You're obviously making this awkward for your cousin that you haven't seen for years!" Naruto scolded as Neji coughed from the hard slap and turned to glare at his blonde friend.

"Naruto, I told you not to touch me!" Neji yelled. Sasuke and Shikamaru sighed. Sasuke rubbed his temples and Shikamaru murmured his famous catchphrase 'how troublesome'. While Naruto was still yelling at Neji who would yell back just as loud, she giggled at the commotion and energy in the room.

"Alright, who's making the noise?" The nurse grumbled as she slammed the door open just in time to see Naruto grabbing Neji's collar, while Neji had Naruto's in his. "What are you two doing? Is this a fight? Well, boys may I tell you just got yourself in some deep trouble and I want all four of you boys in detention for a week, let me tell you this is not a good impression to start on."

"A fight? I wanna see!" Tenten popped her head through the doorway, eager to see if she could find some good action. Sakura and Ino both looked in the doorway as well to see what the commotion was about.

"Huh? But we weren't doing anything!" Naruto explained to the Nurse who stuck a hand in his face and walked over to Hinata pulling the curtain shut. Neji brushed Naruto off as he walked away in a bad mood. The rest followed as the girls snickered by the doorway. Naruto even stuck his tongue out at the girls, only to have Ino doing the same back. Then, Hinata came out in a better mood then the girls left her on.

"Hey guys! What class do we have now?"

"HUH?" The girls fell anime style at the cheery Hinata who had apparently just witnessed a fight between her cousin and his friend!

* * *

><p>The four girls were gathered around a tree in their hiding spot eating peacefully, it was lunch time after all. After what happened in class today, they didn't dare to go eat in the cafeteria. Especially, with Karin and her big mouth, who knew what nonsense she had spouted this time!<p>

"So, what exactly happened in there?" Ino asked, suspiciously. Hinata who was still in a happy mood giggled again.

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Then who made you Ms. Sunshine?" Sakura asked, confused. Hinata was rarely like this. On the rare times she is, it's usually when she beats Hanabi in an activity or her dad praising her!

Hinata giggled and blushed, "Naruto-kun…"

"WAIT! Hold on, this is about Naruto?" Tenten choked as she yelled this out. Ino's jaw dropped and she froze, Sakura dropped her chopsticks.

"You mean that blonde loud mouth?" Ino corrected Tenten. Hinata only nodded once, looking down smiling.

"Y-you have a crush on someone, Hinata?" Sakura asked again, unbelieving her eyes or ears. She nodded again. Sakura gulped and turned to look at Tenten and Ino, Ino smirked as her eyes gave off an evil gleam and Tenten sighed.

"So, when are you confessing?" Ino asked, smiling seductively.

"Ino she can't just confess! She has to get to know him." Tenten scolded, she patted Hinata on the back. "Take your time, but still know that fan girls are on the prowl."

"Come to think of it, that Shikamaru guy does have-"

"Ino, not you too!" Tenten cut in.

"What? Hinata likes Naruto! How come I can't like a guy like Shika?"

"You already gave him a nickname?"

"Isn't it cute?" Ino smiled, dreamingly at Tenten. Ino turned towards Sakura.

"You and Sasuke make a cute couple~" Ino said in a sing-song voice.

Sakura blushed, "Y-you think so?"

Tenten groaned as her three friends started gushing about the boys. Suddenly, they turned to Tenten.

"Tenten, what about you?" Hinata asked, softly.

Tenten snorted, "Ha! Me liking a guy? Maybe college!"

"Come to think of it Neji was staring at you the whole time he was introducing himself." Sakura pointed out, mindfully. A blush crept to Tenten's cheeks. The girls giggled among themselves.

"R-really?" Tenten asked, quietly as she forced her head down, hoping her friends didn't see her cherry red cheeks.

"Why of course." Ino drawled. The girls laughed as Tenten blushed harder. Oh how they loved teasing Tenten about boys.

"Will you guys stop it?" Tenten glared as they started giggling. As they girls were laughing they didn't notice a group hiding behind the bushes watching them.

"Did you hear that girls?" Karin smirked. Kin, Misaki and Ayame nodded all wearing the same expression.

"They're going to steal our men!" Kin scowled. The rest growled at the thought.

"No way am I letting that pink headed freak steal my Sasuke-kun!" Karin announced as she scowled at the laughing Sakura.

"Ha! They'll be lucky if they even get a glance from our boys, especially my Neji-kun!" Kin scoffed.

"If I were Ino, I would watch it!" Misaki smirked. The three girls turned to Ayame, expecting her to say something about Naruto, but she just stared at the ground angrily.

"Girls, this is war." Ayame whispered.

* * *

><p>"Now, I want you to work with the person beside you and come up with a story that has a plot and a conflict." Tenten sighed as she looked to her friends who had happily chosen seats beside they're 'crushes', and unfortunately they had made Tenten sit beside none other then, Neji Hyuuga. The boy she had yelled at for no reason! She groaned and slammed her head on the desk.<p>

"If you're stressing on this simple discussion, then I suggest you get working on your studies." Tenten snapped her head up to see Neji smirking with those pale eyes. She growled, for his information she got average grades.

"I wasn't stressing. I was just thinking of ideas."

"Oh really? Why don't you share them with me?"

_Damn him and his snarky comebacks! _

**This is why you don't lie! Now look what you got us into? **

_Shut up! I was saving us from humiliation! _

**Whatever! Just think of something, he's getting suspicious! **

"Umm, err I-I meant…" Tenten trailed off not being able to think of anything, she mentally slapped herself for being so unprepared. "W-why do I have to share my ideas with you? Shouldn't you be coming up with your own?"

**Nice one!**

"We're partners." Neji's smirk grew wider as Tenten's cheeks flushed more.

"I thought she was your partner?" Tenten smirked back, pointing towards the girl on Neji's other side that was ogling and drooling. His face twisted in disgust and Tenten giggled.

"What's so funny?" He snapped. Tenten only giggled harder.

"Y-your face! You looked like a little chi-" Tenten stopped herself and she immediately flushed cherry red.

"Like a little what? Sorry, but I couldn't quite hear you." Neji's smirk was back on as he leaned on his hand that was entangled in his light mocha brown hair.

"Never mind, let's just get to-" Tenten was cut off by a loud booming voice that could only be Anko-sensei.

"Alright class, are we all ready to share?" No one answered as Anko-sensei smirked and pointed towards Tenten and Neji! "You two! Come up and share your story plot and conflict."

Tenten gulped as she slowly shuffled up to the front of the class, holding her blank piece of paper. Neji stood beside her calm and poised.

"U-umm-" Tenten started, but was cut off by Neji who was spouting a perfected story idea with a good plot and conflict. Tenten was transfixed by his words and as he went on she found herself wanting to hear more about the story. He looked to her and she snapped out of her daydream. "And that's the story idea that we thought of, hope you liked it!"

They looked towards Anko-sensei who was amazed just as Tenten was. "That story… it was beautiful! It had a good plot and amazing conflict, oh it was just soulful! Class, this is what you call a real story!"

Tenten skipped back to her desk, content. Tenten gave Neji a thumbs up, Neji turned around with a blush. Tenten giggled as he past a note to him.

_I can't believe you came up with that on the top of your head! Thanks for the save. I owe you one._

Neji read the note and smirked and scribbled back in fine cursive hand writing.

_You're just lucky I didn't hold you on accusing me this morning. _

Neji chuckled as he saw Tenten turn red upon reading the letter and silently shoving it in her pocket.

* * *

><p>"Now, I want you to work with the person beside you and come up with a story that has a plot and a conflict." Ino smirked it was a good thing she had chosen good spots for her and her friends. Tenten was sitting beside Neji, Sakura beside Sasuke, Hinata beside Naruto and Ino was beside Shikamaru. She triumphantly smiled and made mental note to ask all the details from the girls later. She happily spun around and smiled at Shikamaru.<p>

"Well, I guess we're partners!" Shikamaru groaned and turned his head around. This shocked Ino, usually no one would be able to turn down a pretty face like hers! And just ignoring her wasn't acceptable either! "Hey! Get up and discuss this with me! We have to present this you know?"

Shikamaru groaned and turned towards the blonde beside him. "Here, take this."

Shikamaru handed her a well layout of a perfect story! It had a conflict, plot and all the necessities. Ino scanned her eyes over this and beamed.

"How'd you come up with this? It's so advanced!" Shikamaru smirked and sat up.

"Heh, I'm not as dumb as you thought I was." Ino was amazed; did he read her mind too? She thought these four guys that came in this morning were dumb jocks.

"Good, I need someone smart in my life." Ino smirked back as Shikamaru stuck a brow at her. Ino was the only girl in her family aside from her mom who was always out on business trips. Her father owned a big company so; he rarely spent any time with her. To top it off she had two brothers, her older brother, Akihiko, who was a girl magnet and her younger brother, Kichiro, who was a spoiled brat. "So, tell me, why'd you move schools?"

"Nothing that big… parents found a new jo-" He was cut off by Ino.

"Liar! Just so you know I can really tell peoples emotions." Ino rolled her aqua eyes and focused them back on Shikamaru. "Something bad happened, didn't it?"

"Your right, my girlfriend dumped me." Shikamaru sighed. "But that's not the reason I moved though, my parent's own this really big company and I'm supposed to take it over after my dad retires. Thing is I don't want to so-"

"So, you ran away." Ino concluded. Her eyes were filled with empathy. "I've had that same problem, but I never had the courage to run away…"

Shikamaru stared at Ino and noticed the same story past her eyes. She was just like him, except she accepted the fact and stayed strong.

_What a pity, even a girl's stronger then me. _

"Alright class, are we all ready to share?" Anko-sensei's voice boomed. Ino turned away, giving him smile. Shikamaru sighed. He just told her one of his deepest secrets and he barely even knew her! Shikamaru glanced at Ino who was listening closely to Neji and Tenten who were presenting at the moment, she giggled as Tenten stuttered nervously. Shikamaru who had been watching blushed at the sight.

_Damn, this girl is dangerous. I need to stay away from her. _

**Isn't that what you said about Temari? **

"Shikamaru, c'mon we're presenting!" Ino nudged as Shikamaru snapped out of his thoughts and trudged up the aisle to the front with Ino. Ino was the one who did most of the talking, she explained the idea that he had written and was poised and calm. She had strange lure to her voice, a strong yet, feminine voice. It made the story more then just the story. Shikamaru mentally slapped himself for getting lured in again.

"And that is our plot and conflict!" Ino said, cheerfully. She smirked at the class who were amazed with the story. After Anko-sensei gave another speech of compliments (just as long as Tenten and Neji's) they were sent back to their desks. Ino strutted down triumphantly, when they sat down Ino elbowed Shikamaru and held her out for a high-five. Shikamaru raised a brow, but Ino just slapped her high-five on his hand anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I couldn't fit any SasuSaku or Naruhina in there, but it'll come! I'm writing on my next chapter right now. I hope you guys liked it! And I hope you review! How about 10 reviews and I'll continue to write this story? So, get on it! Review, review, review! Question's will be answered next chapter, leave your question in the review and I'll be sure to answer them! No flames please! <strong>

**XOXO, **

**Bittersweet Temptations**


End file.
